Campbell McGrath
Campbell McGrath (born 1962) is a modern American poet. Life McGrath was born in Chicago, Illinois, and grew up in Washington, D.C., where he attended Sidwell Friends School; among his classmates was poet Elizabeth Alexander. He earned a B.A. from the University of Chicago in 1984 and an M.F.A. from Columbia University's creative writing program in 1988, (where he was classmates with Rick Moody). In the early 1980s, while a student at the University of Chicago, he was a member of the punk band Men From The Manly Planet. He lives in Miami Beach, Florida, and teaches creative writing at Florida International University, where his students have included Richard Blanco, Susan Briante, Jay Snodgrass and Emma Trelles. He is married to Elizabeth Lichtenstein, whom he met while he was an undergraduate; they have 2 sons. He is the author of 9 full-length collections of poetry, including Seven Notebooks (Ecco Press, 2008), Shannon: A poem of the Lewis and Clark expedition (Ecco Press, 2009), and In the Kingdom of the Sea Monkeys (Ecco Press, 2012). While primarily known as a poet, McGrath has also written a play, The Autobiography of Edvard Munch (produced by Concrete Gothic Theater, Chicago, 1983); a libretto for Orlando Garcia's experimental video opera Transcending Time (premiered at the New Music Biennalle, Zagreb, Croatia, 2009); collaborated with video artist John Stuart on the video/poetry piece "14 Views of Miami" (premiered at The Wolfsonian, Miami, 2008); and translated the Aristophanes play The Wasps for the Penn Greek Drama Series. Recognition McGrath has been recognized by some of the most prestigious American poetry awards, including the Kingsley Tufts Poetry Award (for The Bob Hope Poem in Spring Comes to Chicago, his third book of poems), a Pushcart Prize, the Academy of American Poets Prize, a Ploughshares Cohen Award, a Guggenheim Fellowship, a Witter Bynner Fellowship from the Library of Congress, and a MacArthur Foundation "Genius Award." In 2011 he was named a Fellow of United States Artists. Publications * Dust (chapbook). Ohio Review Press, 1988. * Capitalism. Middletown, CT: Wesleyan University Press, 1990. * American Noise. New York: Ecco Press, 1993. * Spring Comes to Chicago. New York: Ecco Press, 1996. * Road Atlas. New York: Ecco Press, 1999. * Mangrovia (chapbook, Short Line Editions, 2001. * Florida Poems. New York: Ecco Press, 2002. * Pax Atomica. New York: Ecco Press, 2004. * Heart of Anthracite: New & collected prose poems. UK: Stride Press. * Seven Notebooks. New York: Ecco Press, 2008. * Shannon: A poem of the Lewis and Clark Expedition. New York: Ecco Press, 2009. * The Custodian & other poems (chapbook). Floating Wolf Quarterly, 2011. * In the Kingdom of the Sea Monkeys. New York: Ecco Press,, 2012. *''XX: Poems for the 20th century''. New York: Ecco Press, 2017. See also * List of U.S. poets References Notes External links ;Books *Campbell McGrath at Amazon.com ;About *[http://www.pshares.org/Authors/authorDetails.cfm?prmAuthorID=1017 Bio and notes on articles in Ploughshares] *[http://magazine.uchicago.edu/9806/html/mcgrath.html University of Chicago Magazine profile] *"Historian, comedian, storyteller:a conversation with poet Campbell McGrath," Lyn Millner, Florida International University Magazine, Fall 1999 issue. *[http://www.mipoesias.com/Florida/mcgrathinterview.htm Interview in MIPOesias] *[http://www.harpercollins.com/global_scripts/product_catalog/book_xml.asp?isbn=0060745649&tc=cx Excerpt from Pax Atomica at Harper Collins] *[http://www.poems.com/special_features/prose/essay_mcgrath.php Poetry Daily interview] Category:Living people Category:MacArthur Fellows Category:American poets Category:Florida International University people Category:1962 births Category:20th-century poets Category:21st-century poets Category:English-language poets Category:Poets